Combustion engines which propel certain motor vehicles, such as large truck vehicles, are fueled by natural gas. Natural gas is stored at super-atmospheric pressure in a vessel, a gas cylinder for example, as compressed natural gas (CNG). If pressure in a gas cylinder reaches a pressure limit, gas is vented from the gas cylinder into a vent gas containment space to prevent escape of the vent gas to the surrounding atmosphere.